


Honeymoon in Paradise

by shadowolfhunter



Series: The Royal Line [2]
Category: Grimm, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Honeymoon, M/M, Paradise, baby snatch, wesen activity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Burkhardt and Sean Renard are now a bonded pair, legally wed in both the wesen and human worlds. Life has been hard work, and they get an opportunity to enjoy a brief honeymoon. But trouble has followed them from Portland, and they find themselves fighting to get Sean's daughter back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Paradise

Nick sprawled across the bed, and watched Sean through half-closed eyes. The Captain was back to full health and strength, and Nick idly traced his movements, as his lover headed for the shower.

It was hard for Nick to believe he was there, now, in that place. With Sean.

There was a soft gurgle next to him, Nick reached out a hand and put it on her chest. “And you.”

The baby’s eyes followed his finger as he nudged her belly gently.

In five extremely short months, Nick had gone from breaking up with his girlfriend, to rejecting his very male Captain’s advances, to confusion, to acceptance and to love.

For a while Sean’s life literally hung in the balance, as Nick sorted through his feelings. Realising how much actual physical pain the Grimm had put his Captain through made Nick sick to his stomach. But Sean never blamed him for the slow healing process, even though Nick’s uncertainty had brought genuine suffering to the Wesen. Nick was doing his best in his own quiet way to make it up to Sean. They had gone through the wesen ceremony which was strange and colourful, and then a brief civil ceremony, very quiet and private, where they pledged themselves to each other. Looking up at his mate, Nick knew what Sean felt for him was real and lasting.

Just a tiny hint of irony tickled away at the back of his mind. His love was barely human, and Nick knew him to be a ruthless operator, and pragmatic, not sentimental, but as Sean Renard slid his ring on Nick’s finger during the civil ceremony, Nick caught and held his gaze, and realized the depths of his mate’s true love for him.

A half-zauberbiest, in love. Nick made a promise to himself then, to be worthy of that love, whatever came.

And damn, had it ever come!

Sean was barely returned to work, when all hell broke loose, and Nick found himself and his wesen comrades in a battle to just hold on in Portland. It was stressful and exhausting, and there were moments when Nick didn’t really know which job he was doing at any given time. Though there were some fairly comedic moments, when the entire eisbiber clan, led by Bud, ably supported by Monroe and Rosalee, came to protect Nick and his mate.

Seeing Sean utterly bemused by the volume of gifts, and the fact that he was now the centre of a neighbourhood watch that included maushertz and reiningin, not noted for their aggressive natures, brought some much needed light relief to Nick.

It all worked out. Not the least because of their mothers arriving in Portland almost simultaneously.

Now Nick and Sean were here, on their honeymoon… in Hawaii. With Sean’s baby girl. Nick was a little panicked, because it was the first time they had really been alone with the baby, but Sean took the care of this tiny child in his stride, and Nick once again revised his views about the paternal instincts of zauberbiester

All of it possible because somehow their mothers, a Grimm and a Hexenbiest, had put aside their differences to bring Sean and Adalind’s daughter to safety, and to protect their sons.

Nick put his hand gently flat on her belly, watched baby Diana’s eyes light up as she grabbed his finger and hung on. He squeezed and pulled a funny face as she gurgled with laughter and blew a bubble.

Watching his huge, powerful, half-zauberbiest mate handle this tiny scrap of a child reaffirmed the rightness of his choice to Nick.

He looked down at her, feeling a rush of love for both of them.

The baby had a frilly swim suit on, and little pink sunhat to match, because “if her father will ever get out of the shower, we’re going to hit the beach!” Nick raised his voice just enough to be heard over the falling water. He continued captivating his baby step-daughter (Renard says daughter, Nick thinks this is a bit unfair to her mother, hexenbiest or not, Adalind Schade is Diana’s mother) waiting for his love to get finished up.

Concentrated on amusing Diana, the hint that he was no longer alone, came when water dripped on his leg. Nick looked up as Sean loomed over him fresh out of the shower and barely dried off, a tiny pang shot through him at his mate’s imposing height and build. Sometimes Nick wondered if the whole Grimm thing didn’t put him at a disadvantage being only of average height and slender build.

Sean leaned in for the kiss, his hand curved around his mate’s neck. He knew without asking what Nick was thinking about, his own thought was that Nick Burkhardt was perfect in every way for Sean Renard.

Diana gurgled at the sight of her father, and Sean picked her up. Still amazed at how he and Adalind had managed to create this adorable little creature in amongst all that hate and betrayal.

“Ready?”

Nick grinned. “Of course.”

They left the suite side by side, Sean carrying his daughter, and Nick pushing the stroller, a family united. They never saw the door at the far end of the corridor move, nor the sharp pair of eyes that noted their every move.


	2. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sean and Nick relax and enjoy each other and their time alone with Diana. But they are being watched. And Five-0 makes an appearance.

Nick had never seen his lover this relaxed before, the look of sheer wonder on Sean’s face as he held his baby daughter in his arms. His mother had questioned whether zauberbiester were capable of love. That Sean Renard was clearly capable of love was unquestioned in Nick’s heart, especially when he looked up and realized that Sean was watching him. The almost hesitant look on the Captain’s face, almost shy, tentatively reaching out.

Sean was a bastard prince, and half-zauberbiest, and Nick had absolutely no doubt that the Captain could be a complete bastard. But he was starting to think about Sean’s deeper motivation, and knowing that he did not know enough about Sean to make a judgement.

The look in his eyes now, the green softened, hints of gold sparkling in the iris, Nick could sense along the psychic bond that his Captain was happy. Perhaps for the first time in his life, he was truly happy and at peace.

They sheltered under the shade of the palm trees, on the edge of the beach. The sun was too hot for Diana’s delicate skin, Nick twisted the parasol they had brought with them, so more shade covered the baby. Sean laid her in the little chair, and stretched out in front of her. Nick slid in closer, so he could watch the baby and be close to his love, Sean slung an arm over Nick’s knee and moved in to lean against Nick.

The Captain’s eyes remained closed, but something absurdly happy nudged the bond, and Nick smiled, stupidly in love would do just fine.

::grimm::

The sun was low in the sky by the time they had both worked on their tans, and slept, and cared for Diana’s needs, as they packed up and headed back to the hotel, not hand in hand, but close enough to feel the brush of skin against skin.

They chose to dine in their room, the hotel had a service, but they would have so little time with the baby for her own safety.

The pineapple drinks that came compliments of management for honeymoon couples were certainly refreshing, Nick didn’t think twice as he and Sean toasted each other and downed their drinks.

::grimm::

She waited two hours, by then the sedatives would be sure to take effect, she had seen the cart outside the room, the glasses were empty, and she removed them. No sense in leaving a trail a blind man could follow.

Besides the police here were surprisingly tough to beat, especially the governor’s task force.

She slipped into the room, past the bed to the crib. The baby gurgled as she picked her up, and she glanced back fearfully towards the bed, but she needn’t have worried, they were both out cold.

It surprised her a little, the detective was folded in his Captain’s arms, the larger man holding onto his partner so close. The detective’s head was on the big man’s shoulder, one hand curved around the muscular arm holding him so tight. From what she had been told, the Captain was cold and distant, this close she could practically feel the love they radiated, like it was a tangible thing.

She shrugged off the feeling that she was doing something very wrong. She’d been paid to deliver the baby, take her from her father and her father’s lover who did not care for the child, and place her back where the child belonged.

She held the baby close to her chest and slipped from the room.

Sean and Nick slept, drugged into unconsciousness.

::grimm::

Rosaleta Campos found the door open. In Rosa’s experience an unlocked room still occupied meant trouble. She wasn’t going in there.

She called the manager, who tried to rouse his guests, and called the cops.

In half an hour, Sean Renard and Nick Burkhardt were on their way to the Emergency Room, and Five-0 had been called in.

::grimm::

Shit no. Danny Williams took one look at the larger of the two men, slumped miserably on the cot, retching into a dish, the smaller man, behind him on the other cot in the room, on his side, apparently still quite out of it.

Danny didn’t know who the big guy was, but even out of it he recognized the qualities of his smaller partner. Danny had thought he had left all that shit far behind in New Jersey. But apparently no. Once a Grimm, always followed around by this shit.

The big guy carefully laid the dish down, and slumped, head hanging, hands loose, resting on his knees.

Danny moved forward. “Mr Renard.” A pair of green eyes looked at him, still glazed.

“Mr Renard.”

A hand waved. “Captain Sean Renard.”

Oh shit, that was all they needed.

“Portland PD.” The man indicated his companion, “this is Detective Nick Burkhardt, my partner, our badges are back at the hotel in the room safe if you need further proof. We were on our honeymoon, with our daughter Diana, when someone decided to drug us and steal our daughter from us.”

Danny could hear the tension in the man’s tone, then Renard winced and got to his feet.

Holy crap, that was impressive. The Captain was huge and powerful, bigger even than Steve, and there was something in that bearing, a hint of something that Danny had been ignoring since he was a child.

For a very brief span, Renard woged and Danny could see it all, the regnant, the majestic bearing, the golden eyes, and scales, something so intense he could almost kneel before it, then a moan came from the other cot and it disappeared like smoke in the wind, and Danny could see the worry in Renard as the man moved to comfort his lover.

::grimm::

Nick sat with Sean in Detective Williams’ office and tried to fight off the lethargy that kept trying to steal over him.

He kept an arm around his mate’s waist. He could feel the tremors coursing through Sean’s body.

Danny Williams watched them. Whatever the big guy was, whoever he was, it was clear he was struggling. Holding back all those terrifying emotions behind the façade. He was good, but Danny Williams had been reading these kinds of emotions for the last fifteen years, and Sean Renard was a parent.

A very scared, stressed up, parent.

Nick Burkhardt was a Grimm. His aura was almost overwhelming. One arm around his mate’s waist, Danny could almost feel their bond.

He knew they could read him as well as, if not better than, he could read them. So far the three of them were sticking to the polite fiction that no one knew anything other than what they could see before them.

Danny was grateful for that. The very last thing he wanted to do was explain all of this, and wesen and grimms and everything else to his entirely too perceptive team.

Steve would take it all as a personal affront. He couldn’t see what Danny could. Or he would laugh.

Danny was pissed at the thought of dealing with any of that.

But the wesen creature and his Grimm mate sitting in front of him were keeping everything that they were reined back. Even though they both knew he could see them.

Right. He could work with that.


	3. Unfolding Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny Williams is more than a little aware that he owes Steve McGarrett some kind of explanation. He just needs to find the Renard baby first... okay?

From the time he was a small child, Steve McGarrett could see things. His parents had always dismissed it as monsters under the bed. As he grew older, he knew it wasn’t monsters under the bed, but he also learned to keep his thoughts to himself. His parents simply didn’t understand.

There was no rhyme or reason to it, he just could see things. Like right now, he could see Danny talking to the two distraught men in his office, and he could see at once that Detective Nicholas Burkhardt had an aura of some kind, and his husband, well Captain Sean Renard was something else entirely. Steve wasn’t sure what, but the appearance of the aura and the faint hint of horns and a crown that shimmered around the Captain almost had Steve bowing to him.

Anyway, for whatever reason, today Steve was less concerned with his case, than the aura he could see around Danny. An aura he had never previously seen. It glowed dark red, and it absolutely matched Nick Burkhardt’s aura, and Steve didn’t know what to make of it.

Sean knew he wasn’t shielding very well, and they were sitting opposite another Grimm. But like his Nick, this Grimm was obviously the catch and release kind. Which was just Sean’s luck, because he couldn’t hold onto something as unnecessary as a shield when he could feel his baby girl’s fear and confusion.

Only his husband’s reassuring presence kept Sean from wogeing out and tearing the islands apart to find her. Nick’s hand in his, free hand on Sean’s arm, was the anchor holding the regnant together. He didn’t care how it looked, he leaned in to his husband’s shoulder, as a tear ran down his cheek.

Nick’s hand moved then, curved around Sean’s cheek, fingers in Sean’s hair, holding him close. Sean closed his eyes and concentrated all his power into the bond with his baby. _I love you, I’m coming for you._ Heard voices as Nick and the Detective, Danny Williams, continued to discuss the case. Felt the warmth of his mate’s love and shared sorrow.

The Captain wasn’t doing so good, it didn’t take a genius detective or a Grimm to see that. And Burkhardt was holding it together by a very slender thread. Grieving over what had happened to their baby, and his mate’s sorrow. In cases like these, you had to look at the family first, but Danny was a father and a cop, and he could see that they had nothing to do with it. He eased off on the questions, they were going through quite enough as it was.

He got to his feet, intending to usher them out, Nick followed suit, and then Sean slowly stood up. Danny’s senses went into hyperdrive, something was very wrong. Sean stretched out a hand, “thank you, detective…” as Danny’s fingers clasped his, the Captain’s eyes rolled up in his head and he dropped like a stone. Only Nick and Danny’s fast reflexes saved him from hitting the floor.

“SEAN!” If Nick’s voice was panicked, Danny could scarcely blame him. The young detective slid to the floor, cradling his husband against him.

Steve saw the Captain fall, and two strides took him to Danny’s office door, hand on his phone, Danny glanced up.

“Steve, no.”

Steve paused, thumb over the nine.

“You trust me, right?”

Steve nodded, and gave Danny a slightly exasperated look.

“You’re gonna have to trust me when I tell you that we can’t take him to a hospital, because they won’t know what to do.”

Steve looked skeptical, but at this point he was going to have to take Danny’s word for it, because he trusted Danny whatever the situation.

Danny was looking at Burkhardt, “we’ll take him to Steve’s place.”

“I’ve got someone I can call. She knows about these things.” The young detective’s voice was filled with worry, “if I didn’t know it was unlikely in the extreme I would think that Adalind did this.”

“Adalind?”

“Hexenbiest. Mother of Diana.”

Steve had no clue what hexen beast meant, but Danny nodded as if he understood perfectly. Steve was deeply confused, but happy to let Danny lead on this one.

Sometime soon he was going to get an explanation though.

It took a while to bring Sean Renard round, and when they did he was shaky and disorientated, and his husband was more than ready to pin their woes on Adalind Schade.

Steve found himself helping the Captain to his truck, once at his house, Burkhardt and Danny helped the man up to Steve’s spare bed. Danny left them, and headed back downstairs.

Steve was lying in wait. Danny gave him a rueful look. “I guess I owe you an explanation.”

Steve just looked expectant. Danny sighed. “Well…”


End file.
